Remember the Name, Malfoy
by Exactly.As.Planned
Summary: I was inspired by a YouTube video. Link is on my Profile. Draco teases Harry about his anme and pretend to forget it and Harry sings 'Remember the Name' By FortMinor to Draco. HPxDM if you squint DMxBZ squint with a large magnifying glass. M for profanity


_**Remember the Name, Malfoy**_

_**Okay, so I was inspired by a Harry Potter Video to Remember the Name to write this Fic. The Video Link is on my Profile, FYI.**_

_**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, Fort Minor Owns Remember the Name. And yes, I am aware that I changed the names of the song, thanks.**_

_**Takes Place During the middle of Fifth Year because I needed injuries on him.**_

_*********+++++++*******+++++++*******+++++++**_

Harry sighed as he walked out of school to get to Care of Magical Creatures. "Heh. Look at him strut like he owns the world," the cold drawl of Draco Malfoy rang out. Harry sighed and shook his head. "What's his name again…?" Malfoy joked as he strolled over to Harry. Harry turned around and glowered Draco down. "Oh yeah. Harry Pot-head." Harry sighed and dropped his bag on the ground.

"Malfoy."

"What?"

"Fuck off."

"What did you say, Freak?"

"The name's Potter, Malfoy!" Harry snarled.

"What…?"

Harry chuckled darkly. He really was not in the mood to be screwed with. He shoved Draco's chest. "**You ready?! Let's go! Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about It's like this y'all (c'mon!)**!"

He pointed to his scar with his thumb.

"**This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill Fifteen percent concentrated power of will Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain And a hundred percent reason to remember the name**!" Harry spat. Draco's eye twitched.

"**Neville! - He doesn't need his name up in lights He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic He feels so unlike everybody else, alone In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him But fuck em, he knows the code It's not about the salary It's all about reality and making some noise Making the story - making sure his clique stays up That means when he puts it down Ron's picking it up! Let's go!**" Harry shook his head and moved to pick up his bag when Draco snorted.

"**Who the hell is he anyway**_?_" Harry pointed at a random kid with Neville. Ernie Macmillan, it looked like. "**He never really talks much Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps Put it together himself, now the picture connects Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist.**" Draco looked at Ernie and snorted. This "conversation" was really enlightening him. And plus, this was a new side of Harry James Potter and you could tell everyone was either very amused or super offended. Draco fell under the former category. Hermione fell under the latter.

"**This is twenty percent skill Eighty percent fear Be a hundred percent clear cause Draco is ill Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames And I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game" Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church I like bleach man, why you had the stupidest verse? This dude is the truth, now everybody's giving him guest spots His stock's through the roof I heard he's fuckin' with Zabini**!" Harry sneered. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he glanced around. Most of the teachers had gathered, with the absence of Dumbledore and Poppy. Severus and Minerva were at the front of the circle. Minerva looked horrified and Severus was smirking. Oh yes, he was Lily's son alright. Harry yanked up his left sleeve and raised his arm into the air, showing off his scar.

"**This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill Fifteen percent concentrated power of will Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain And a hundred percent reason to remember the name**!" He hissed.

"**They call him Draco, he's sick And he's spitting fire And Nev got him out the dryer he's hot Found him in Fort Minor with Ron What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine He's a prick, he's a cock The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot Eight years in the making, patiently waiting to blow Now the record with Longbottom's taking over the globe He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope You won't believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat**." Some of the more immature kids 'ooooh'ed and 'ouch'ed at the lyrics while the more mature ones and teacher cringed against the lyrics. Everyone looked around, waiting for Umbridge to jump at them.

Ron and Hermione stared at their friend in horror. Had he gone mental?!

"**Ron! - He's not your everyday on the block He knows how to work with what he's got Making his way to the top He often gets a comment on his name People keep asking him was it given at birth Or is it 'cause of Pretty Potter? No he's living proof, got him rocking the booth He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice Him and his crew are known around as one of the best Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent**!" Ron gaped at his best friend. What the crap, for real!

"**Forget Nev - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard It seems like he's never got time Because he writes every note and he writes every line And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind It's like a design is written in his head every time Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme And those motherfuckers he runs with, The kids that he signed? Ridiculous, without even trying, How do they do it?!**!" Ernie, Hannah, and a few other Hufflepuffs Neville was with squawked indignantly. Draco snickered, although he was still a little sore about the whole 'fucking with Zabini' thing.

Harry sneered and showed everyone the hand that said 'I Must Not Tell Lies' in his skin. "**This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill Fifteen percent concentrated power of will Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain And a hundred percent reason to remember the name**!"

Harry flashed a scar along his neck that he'd gotten in his first year fighting by the Mirror of Erised. "**This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill Fifteen percent concentrated power of will Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain And a hundred percent reason to remember the name**!"

Harry sighed, picked up his bag, and flashed Draco a grin. "My name's Harry James Potter, Draco. Remember the Name."

*********+++++++*******+++++++*******+++++++**

**Opinions? Tell me wotcha think.**

**-**

**Psi teh Cheese Master**


End file.
